


[Podfic] Gone Fishin'

by dapatty



Series: Jack & Dean 'Verse [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fishing, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Just a couple of guys and a lake that supposedly has fish in it, somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone Fishin'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94811) by maychorian. 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Gone%20Fishin%27.mp3) | **Size:** 9.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:37
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204016.zip) | **Size:** 5.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:37
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Gone%20Fishin%27.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
